Honami Ichinose
}} is a student and the class president of B-Class. Appearance Ichinose is a teenage girl of average height with blue eyes and long strawberry blonde hair that reaches her back. She possesses an extremely well-endowed figure being considered highly attractive by her fellow classmates. She is often seen wearing the school's standard uniform. Personality Unlike her fellow classmates of Class B, Honami appears to possesse an extremely kind personality that extends to those of the lower classes. Her kindness has allowed her to become friends with Kiyotaka Ayanokōji and Kikyō Kushida who are both students of Class D. Even while rejecting the romantic feelings of an admirer who was a also a friend of hers, she tried to hold back any harsh words and still hope they could remain friends. She rarely gets mad which was shown when she gently reprimanded her classmates in their bullying of Ken Sudō and they complied without protest. She is somewhat shy, as after getting a love letter from her friend Chihiro Shiranami and she admitted she had no idea of what it to be a couple with someone or how to let the person down. This was shows that she has not yet experienced any romantic situations. She has an insightful side to her, as she recognized the true intelligence of Kiyotaka and saw that he is someone who shouldn't be in Class D. However, she had enough consideration to not pushing the issue when he didn't seem like talking about it to her. When the situation requires it, she adopts a serious side to her as shown when she helped Kiyotaka stop a man who was assaulting Airi Sakura. History In Episode 1, Ichinose is first seen waving at Kikyō Kushida, when this was questioned by Kiyotaka Ayanokōji who remarked she was in Class B, Kikyō responded that she was trying to be friends with everyone even other classes. In Episode 3, Ichinose is next seen breaking up a brawl between Kakeru Ryūen and few students of Class C and Ken Sudō of Class D. Though her involvement was ill received by the boys, they complied with her order of stopping after she threatened to get security. Kakeru and his group left while she told Sudō not to let Kakeru get to him before calming the spectators down and going about her business. In Episode 4, Ichinose then appears in her class where the homeroom teacher who was suffering from a hangover told them they would receive points the next day. Ichinose and her friends celebrated this news, as she hugged by her friends she voiced her intentions of the whole class becoming part of Class A. Ichinose soon greets Kushida and formally meets Kiyotaka Ayanokōji after briefly questioning if they were a couple and being told they are not, she asks if they receive points which causes them to question this. Afterwards, Ichinose calls for Kiyotaka to meet her outside the school where she explains she needs his help as she think someone might ask her out. Due to her inexperience with romance and lack of interest in the admirer, she asks him to pretend to be her boyfriend after one of her friends gave her a love letter. Kiyotaka refused, as she begs as she is unsure of how to answer the confession but her friend shows up and sees them together. When asked what they were, Ichinose tried to "confirm" they were a couple but Ayanokōji answered that he and Ichinose were simply friends and leaves telling her to talk it out with that person. Following his advice, Ichinose decided to be honest to Chihiro and did her best to let her down gently as she revealed that she was not interested in her romantically. Ichinose and Chihiro both hope they could go back to being friends the next time they see each other. Despite their agreement, Chihiro ran off crying as Ichinose met up with Kiyotaka. She explained to him what occurred before apologizing for dragging him into that mess but he tells her it was alright as she stated she owed him a favor. She is then seen approaching Kushida asking if they are investigating Sudō's case due to hearing rumors about it. She offered aid as Kushida thanked her while Kiyotaka tried to intervene confused by her actions but she stated she owed him while slyly winking. This gained attention from Kikyō and the other students who wondered exactly what Honami owed Kiyotaka. Trivia *Ichinose's voice actor, Nao Tōyama, voiced Yui Yuigahama, one of the main heroines of the Oregairu series. She also voices Chitoge Kirisaki, one of the main heroines in Nisekoi series. *She was the first person Kiyotaka referred to as a friend, although its unknown if he meant it. References Site Navigation Category:Student Category:Class Representative Category:B-Class